Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150720183518
I had the craziest Saturday night. I'll try to summarize it as briefly as I can because a lot happened. We hit up the foam party as planned and at first, it was just mediocre for me in the beginning. All the men I danced with turned out to be pigs in some way, and the night was looking to be disappointing. And then while me and my friend were trying to get away from these creepy men that kept accosting us, we met him. He was chilling on the couches with some of his friends and beckoned us over. Well, we went over there and he introduced himself. He ended up asking me to dance, but the way of which he went about it was the cutest thing I've ever seen from a guy in a night club. He bowed and offered his hand to me like a formal gentleman. I accepted and he surprised me by dancing with me in a respectful two-step. No aggressive touching, no groping, no grinding. I have never experienced anything like this in all the times that I have danced at night clubs. Guys just don't tend to be like this in night club settings, but here was this guy who was basically the human version of a puppy. And it's not that I don't mind grind dancing, but this was such a breath of fresh air from the guys I had danced with that used grind dancing as an excuse to manhandle and grope me all night. Instead, he twirled me and dipped me all about the dance floor. We made some small talk to the best of our abilities over the loud music and I soon could tell that he was very shy and unsure of himself, which I found absolutely adorable. After getting foam in all my facial orifices and nearly suffocating though, I fled to the bathroom and we got split up. Later in the night, he finds me again and has a flower in his hand, which he shyly gives to me. He was seriously the most adorable thing. We ended up going over to some sofas to sit and talk, and I learned that he was in the military! Now, not to typecast or anything, but that floored me. He was so shy, sweet, and looked so innocent, and here I find out he's a sniper-in-training. At this point, my friend that I came with and his friends have found us and we're all getting acquainted. Turns out all the guys he came with are in the military and are only here for a couple of months. I also learned that apparently this sweet guy I'd been dancing with is a real tank in the field. Looks can be so deceiving. Well, towards the end of the night we decided we wanted to keep partying with these guys. Now I know this was rather foolish, but they put out such a good vibe that we chanced it and invited them back to party with us at my friends' place. We were both so drunk at the time that it didn't quite click in that we were inviting six guys, all extremely deadly men with the ability to destroy us, into my friends' place. I admit it could have went wrong in so many ways, but I am so glad we took a chance on these guys because if we hadn't, we would have missed out on some great friends we've made in them. Turns out these guys were amazing. All handsome, hilarious, sweet, and a good time. Every one of them was the whole package. And man, were these guys so not what you'd imagine when you'd think military men. They all looked the part for the most part, but in personality, did not fit the stereotypes at all. They were dancing around like idiots; one of them was so drunk he proceeded to jump on my friend's bed like a five year old. Many of them were soaked from the party and wore my friends' clothes while they waited for theirs to dry - no lie, one actually paraded around in nothing but flowered booty shorts the entire night. Keep in mind that these are big, strong, badass snipers-in-training dancing around like idiots - some in women's clothing - and basically behaving like little boys. It was so atypical, it was hilarious. And I kid you not, one of them actually took it upon theirselves to clean the dishes and cook. Others thought it would be funny to put on a show for us reminiscent of something that let's just say you would see at a bachelorette party. That in particular was especially eventful. (And hilarious) At the beginning, they also invited over one of their friends who was in the area. He was just as handsome, smart, funny, and fun as the rest of them, and whom also happened to take an immediate interest in me. Now, I'll admit this guy was SMOOTH. He wasted no time in laying on the charm. I wasn't falling for it at first, but he knew just what to say and do. We ended up getting together. I never let it progress to sex, but we did get quite intimate. Turns out he's really attentive and affectionate. It never felt like just a meaningless hookup. He says he wants to know me better and would like to keep seeing me. I'll admit, he's great - they all are - but they're only here for a couple of months, so there's really no sense in starting anything with any of them, but I definitely plan to keep partying with them for as long as they're all here. We didn't just party though. We also got to learn quite a lot about them all. Where they're stationed, where they grew up, why they decided to join the military, how long they're in town for, their life stories. They were all so very open and easy to talk to. Anyways, most of them ended up leaving eventually, but two (the one I got with and the other, my friend hit it off with) stayed over and took us out the next day where we ate and had some drinks. The bill came to 130 dollars. They paid for all of it. These guys in particular were the ones we really got to know. They came back with us and didn't leave until 6 or 7 P.M. We've exchanged contact info with them since then and intend to keep hanging out with them all for as long as they're here. We've only known them for a couple of days, but we already love these guys. By far, the best house guests we've ever had, and easily the best group of guys we've ever met.